


Nightmares

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: armin arlert tribute week 2018 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Armin has nightmares about his past life





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Armin tribute week day three prompt, Reincarnation

Memories, memories that were not his own. People that he saw at school, and in some cases like Eren and Mikasa are his friends. But dying in a war that happened long ago, to things that now no longer existed. Did his friends suffer from this too? He dared not ask, everyone was so happy now. There was no need to do that.

“Why must these haunt me? I had nothing to do with them. I want them to go away.” He felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he sat on his bed crying at the most recent nightmares. Ones of him and Eren committing the atrocities against Marley in that horrid war so many years before.

They had nothing to do with the attacks, so why where they here. He wished the nightmares would just see their way out of his life. These things were in the past, so why not stay there were they belonged? Yes school taught them, but they had no business haunting Armin’s sleep and dreams. He also knew that. of course he could not stand much more of this, but what was he going to do?

This was some sort of punishment from someone or something, but he had done nothing to deserve this. He felt as if he had done something in his past life that was awful, it should have stayed there. He should not be held accountable for horrible things he did in his past, no matter what.

“Maybe I can ask the psychologist about a way to not dream....” Armin pondered. That was all he felt he could do.


End file.
